kemono_friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Humboldt Penguin
Humboldt Penguin (フンボルトペンギン, Hunboruto Pengin) or known as Hululu (フルル) is a Friend and a member of the idol unit PIP in the Kemono Friends' game and manga, or a member of the third generation idol unit PPP that appeared in the anime. Media 'Mobile Game (2015)' :Voice Actress: '''Takahashi Karin (高橋花林)' "Humboldt Penguin from idol unit PIP. I'm actually really afraid of frozen weather, but hot weather is fine to me. Hululu is well taken care of by the other members of PPP. Am I not reliable though? Rocker is pushing me around a bit ...I have to become a proper partner soon." 'Manga' 'Anime' :''Voice Actress: '''Chikuta Ikuko (築田行子)' As the rest of PPP's third generation, Hululu was scouted by Princess and began practicing with everyone. Her laid back attitude and drifting focus made her fall behind in choreography a lot, which was an initial worry. When she was introducing herself alongside the other members, she didn't think to mention what kind of penguin she was until one of the other members whispered it to her. She has the tendency to space off into her own little world during conversation and has a noticeably more laid back and slower pace than the rest of her unit. Even her speech pattern can slow down a bit from time to time. When asked which penguin Friend would be tastiest to eat, Emperor said Hululu was an obvious answer. After meeting Margay, she was reassured that her laid back nature was just part of her charm and that she was a worthy successor to the previous Humboldt Penguin of the idol unit. When Princess got depressed before their debut concert, Hululu was the only one not fully up to speed as to why as she had stopped listening partway through the conversation. Despite her airhead persona, she debuted at the waterfront concert together with her unit to a great success. While talking to Kaban and Serval after the concert, she revealed that she didn't actually know Japari Park was on an island surrounded by an ocean, despite being a penguin. 'Stage Drama''' Humboldt Penguin was played by Chikuta Ikuko (築田行子) in the Kemono Friends Stage Drama. In Real Life The Humboldt Penguin differs from other species of penguin as it lives in warm regions. Its native habitat is in South America. It's a fairly cautious species that have been noted to be somewhat cowardly. They are also popular in many Japanese Zoos which the climate is much similar with their habitat area in Japan. Trivia *In the Kemono Friends X Tobu Zoo Collaborations, in April of 2017, a male Humboldt Penguin named "Grape-kun" was spotted being always near a Hululu standee. Over the time, it became obvious that Grape-kun was in fact in love with Hululu. After the collaboration ended, the zoo staff decided to leave the Hululu standee in the enclosure for Grape-kun's sake. Sadly, on October 12, 2017, the Tobu Zoo staff announced that Grape-kun had died from natural causes. External Link *フンボルトペンギン(けものフレンズ) - Humboldt Penguin's Nicovideo Encyclopedia Page *フンボルトペンギン - Japanese Game Walkthrough Site Category:Characters Category:Friends Category:Penguins Category:Voiced by Takahashi Karin Category:Voiced by Chikuta Ikuko Category:PPP Member Category:CD Drama Category:IUCN Status: VU Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Birds